


spacedogs shenanigans

by hannibislecter



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spacedogs, Vulnerable Nigel, adam helps, im not a writer, nigel is confused, this is a test
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibislecter/pseuds/hannibislecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel has an errand in California, but when a traitor stabs him and leaves him in a park, his plans change drastically after meeting a bright, blue eyed Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spacedogs shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much after my naruto phase in middle school, which was almost 7 years ago so bare with me. I'm trying to get back into it, mostly because my fanfic needs aren't being met so naturally I decided to start writing my own lmao

He's not entirely sure how he ended up here, or where he even is, but his surroundings seem innocent enough. The room he's in is plain, nothing but a twin bed, a dresser, a chair, and a nightstand to furnish it. He assumes its a guest room. Nigel attempts to sit up, in search of his cigarettes, but quickly regrets it as pain shoots up his side. Memories of what happened the previous night slowly come back to him as he inspects his side with a grimace. there are bandages over the wound with gauze wrapped around his torso to hold the bandages in place.  
"You're awake." says a voice from the door. Nigel looks up and sees a young man, maybe in his mid twenties, with big blue eyes and perfectly coiffed hair. He's holding a tray with what appears to be breakfast? It smells like heaven, considering Nigels usual diet consists of fast food and beer.  
"who the fuck are you." Nigel asks, more of a statement than a question. His voice is harsh with fatigue and confusion. the boy's eyebrows furrow and he looks down at the tray.  
"I'm Adam. what's your name? You didn't tell me last night." He looks up slightly, avoiding eye contact and instead staring at Nigel's shoulder.  
"Adam? well, Adam, mind telling me what the fuck happened last night? I'm a bit fuzzy." Nigel huffs. He remembers getting stabbed, and he remembers the bastard that did it (fucking rat will get what's coming to him), but how this Adam found him, and how he ended up here is still a mystery.  
Adam walks up to the bed and places the tray on the nightstand. "I found you bleeding on a park bench. I usually go to that park bench to watch the stars, but you were there and you were very hurt. You were also very distracting, I couldnt focus so I tried talking to you but you weren't making any sense. I asked if you wanted me to call an ambulance but you didn't like that idea at all. you were losing consciousness so I brought you here and cleaned you up as best as I could. I don't know much about taking care of wounds but after some research it wasn't terribly difficult. the laceration on your side will probably take a couple weeks to fully heal, I'm going to buy proper supplies today so I can sew the wound shut and speed up the process. as far as I see, no organs were damaged, it's just a flesh wound. What's your name?"  
Nigel just stared silently as Adam kept talking, taking almost no breaths the entire time. he stopped arruptly and it took Nigel a second to realize what he asked.  
"Nigel. My name's Nigel. Why are you helping me?" he asked. In his line of work, nobody stopped to help someone who was bleeding out. it's kill or be killed, and this kind of hospitality was foreign to him. But then, he thought, this isnt Romania, is it? This was America, and Nigel is sure there are people much, much weirder than this Adam.  
"I figured if I left you there you would've died. If not from the gaping wound, then from infection, or hypothermia. Also I'm curious as to how you got that wound in the first place." Adam says, his words quick and his tone dead. Does he always talk like this, Nigel wonders.

\--

Since moving to California, Adam has been lonely. He loves his job, but when he wasn't working or actively trying to distract himself, he was incredibly bored.  
When he stumbled upon Nigel in the park, he saw an oppurtunity. He's not an ordinary man, Adam could tell that much.  
He was nervous, the man was intimidating and reeked of cigarettes and blood. Adam found it almost overwhelming and tried to ignore him, but found he was too intrigued. He tried talking to Nigel but his words were slurred and incoherent, no doubt from the blood loss.  
After several attempts, Adam gave up and half dragged him back to his apartment. He didn't want the authorities involved and that only intrigued Adam further. He wanted to know more about the man, and decided the best way to do that was to care for the man himself.  
once back home, the mystery man was already half asleep, and didn't fight it when Adam stripped him of his shirt to examine the wound. it was bad, but with the right care it wasn't life threatening. Adam cleaned and bandaged the wound, and left the man to sleep. 

\--

After Nigel practically inhaled the breakfast Adam made him, he fell asleep again. When he woke it was evening. He made the mistake of trying to move again and yelled out in pain. Adam hasn't offered him any painkillers so Nigel can only assume he doesn't have any.  
Adam appeared in the doorway soon after, hearing Nigels angry muttering from the next room.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"No I'm not fucking okay. Do I look okay? I fucking doubt it." Nigel spit back.  
"No, you don't look okay. asking was a curtesy, it seems to be what people do in these situations." Adams brow furrowed and he looked at the ground. Nigel swears a lot, and he sounds angry. was it something Adam did?  
He fidgeted by the door, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "is there something I can do?"  
Nigel stared at Adam, a little taken aback. that was a straight forward answer that he was not expecting. He speaks as if everyday etiquette is a foreign thing. Maybe it is? What a strange kid, Nigel muses to himself.  
"painkillers would be fucking nice." Nigel said as he laid back down.  
"I don't have any, but I can get some from the drugstore. it's two blocks away so I'll be out for about 15 minutes. your cigarettes are in the nightstand drawer by the way, but you can't smoke in the apartment and you're too injured to move so I didn't see the point in telling you." Adam informs him, noticing Nigels desperate search for nicotine.  
Fucking great, can't smoke in the damn apartment. "can I open the window and smoke in here at least." Nigel asked. Adam thought about it for a few seconds.  
"I suppose, but only until you're well enough to move. Then you have to go to the balcony." Adam considers telling Nigel he shouldn't be smoking anyways, but decides against it, not wanting to accidentally anger the man again.  
Nigel listens to the sound of Adam getting his coat and shoes on to go to the store while he puffs on his smoke. What the fuck is going on, he wonders, who is Adam and what did he do to deserve the help of such an annoyingly pure kid?

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!!


End file.
